1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlled odor generator, particularly to a controlled odor generator having a micropump for creating and mixing suitable odors according to any setting or environment.
2. Description of Related Art
With quality of life on the increase, more and more techniques are applied to control and improve the environment. Conventionally, environment control is performed with respect to lighting and temperature. Research, however, has identified odor as an important factor influencing human well-being, therefore in recent years efforts have been started to use odors to affect living conditions.
Conventional devices for generating odor mainly use an odorous substance which is passively spread in the surrounding air either freely or along with vapor. However, a passive spreading method does not allow for controlling density or distribution of the odorous substance in the surrounding air, and there is no way to respond to changing environmental conditions. Thus the odorous substance is often wasted and is applicable in closed rooms only.
Another type of conventional odor generator uses a sprinkling device in conjunction with a timer for spreading a certain quantity of an odorous substance in the surrounding air during a certain time span. This is performed by mechanical ejecting of droplets using gas pressure. However, this method leads to droplets which, being too large and nonuniform, are not evenly dispersed in the surrounding air and are therefore used inefficiently. Control of spreading of the odorous substance is limited to total quantity and time, as well, restricting possible applications.